vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Skits
Video Game Skits is a Fanfiction created by kirbyfan66, known for writing the best oneshots on VG Mania, namely, "A Plumber in Hyrule". These are skits (basically, short dialogue between characters) with an incredible game range- He has made skits on Mario, Kirby (of course), Smash Bros., Sonic, and more! They consist of funny skits, or skits in the funnier genres, at least. Recurring characters *The most famous character in the Video Game Skits is, by far, Kirby. He has appeared in over 40 skits, and is a fan favorite. He's very gullible, stupid, out-of-mind, the works. And yet he always gets the happy ending. *Mario is another famous character in these skits. He's appeared in 30, and what happens to him varies. He doesn't have much of a character, and it changes as a result. *Waddle Dee is a rather famous character, as well. Appearing in a little over 20 skits, he is normally the one to take abuse, yet still crack the corny one liners every fanfiction must have. Skits 1-10 This is where it all started. A Super Mario Galaxy skit joking about Luigi being unable to jump off of a small house was only the beggining- skits like "Lets Make us some Gald!' and "Shoving" are very well done and thought out, and the members love them. Why, there's even a Masahiro Sakurai joke in there! Skits include: *Luigi Afraid of Heights! (Galaxy) *Kirby 64 Skit *Bowser's a Maze (Bowser's Inside Story) *Knuckles' New Hobby (Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle)) *Sonic's Victory (Smash Bros. Brawl) *Lets Make us some Gald! (Tales of Symphonia) *We must go on... (Kirby Canvas Curse) *Buying Sakurai? Hell no. (Kirby Super Star (Ultra)) *It was just an April Fools! (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Shoving (Kirby's Dream Course) Skits 11-20 Recently completed, skits 11-20 are known as the innovative skits. The new boys stepped up and showed their potential (Little Mac, alt. Kirby's, Link, etc). Not to mention a skit crossover was made! Skits include: *Napping During a Lecture? Pah! (Zelda: A Link to the Past) *Lloyd's Children (Tales of Symphonia) *Blood Kirby (Kirby 64) *Megaton Punch-Out!! (Kirby Super Star (Ultra)) *Is it that easy, Knuckles? (Sonic Adventure) *We've done this before! (Skit Retrospective of Sorts) *The Goofy is always right! (Kingdom Hearts II) *Take me to the Destruction City (Kirby Air Ride) *Join Club Nintendo Today Mac! (Punch-Out!! Wii) *Rejected (Kirby Super Star (Ultra)) Skits 21-30 KF likes these skits as well, and is thinking of making an actual FF on his Just try, Sonic skits. Kieran is also amazing. Skits include: *Yahoo! (Super Paper Mario) *That Damn Dreck! (Tales of the Abyss) *Reaper or Rose? (Tales of the Abyss) *Just try, Sonic! (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Jade's Secret (Tales of the Abyss) *The Rivalry Continues (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn) *100th loss/Champion Joe (Punch-Out!) *What is Kratos, Exactly? (Tales of Symphonia) *Still not trying, huh Sonic? (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *It Seems so Long... (Kirby cast) Skits 31-40 All of these skits are follow-ups to previous skits. KF's computer broke at the time these were being made, and was halted in the middle of them. Now completed, KF is relieved he never has to write another 10 follouw ups in a row. Skits include: *Super Megaton Punch-Out! (Kirby Super Star (Ultra)) *Mother's Inheritance (Tales of Symphonia) *I'll show them I'm Trying! (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Why, it's Dist the Runny! (Tales of the Abyss) *Ride the Dedede (Kirby 64) *Mario's Victory (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Marxahiro Sakurai (Kirby Super Star (Ultra)) *Curse you, Oscar! (Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn) *Join the Nintendo Fun- I mean, Club Nintendo Today, Mac! (Punch-Out!) *UFO Lasers (Kirby's Dream Course) Skits 41-50 These skits, in LTP's opinion, were some of his better ones. A couple unusual ones came up, including a skit that Kirby himself wrote, and a skit about VG Mania itself! As far as KF goes, he was also fond of these skits, and liked the humor they offered... after he wrote them. However, he is mad that Kirby wrote his own skit. Skits include: *Kreepy Kahn (Elite Beat Agents) *Have a Smashtastic Halloween! (Super Smash Bros.) *The Wonderful Life of Animal Crossing (Animal Crossing whatever) *I Have Hatred! (Bowser's Inside Story) *Regal's Reason (Tales of Symphonia) *A Man Chooses, a Slave Obeys (Mario Party 5) *Eggman Party (Sonic Heroes) *Speaking the Native Language (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Kamikazee Dee (Kirby's Dream Land 3) *VG Mania (VG Mania =P) Members Opinions on Video Game Skits *Kirbyfan66, being the creator, likes these skits. Awkwardly, the normally dislikes his work. Save a select few skits, he think he's doing a very good job. *LuigiTailsPrower is a big fan of the Video Game Skits. He especially enjoys the inside jokes from games he's played that he gets (namely Super Mario Galaxy and Kirby 64). Even if he's never played the game, he still enjoyes the stories KF tells (however short they are). He also appreciates the color coded dialogue that is used in the skits.